


So Few Hours

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Menopause, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A glimpse at a restless night.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	So Few Hours

Chris woke to Kat kicking at their covers in her sleep. She had one leg out and had removed her shirt at some point. 

Her beauty stood out from the disorder. 

He watched her for a while; the sound of her breathing synchronized with the rise and fall of her chest lulled him back to sleep. A couple hours later he woke up cold with no covers; Kat had burrowed in. He gently pulled some of the blankets back, desperate not to disturb his lover. She slept so few hours as it was. 

Kat moved next to him fighting to untangle from the pile. He stroked her hair, which was damp with sweat. 

“Kat. Kat, you’re okay.”

Her green eyes opened; she ran her hands over her face closing around his fingers in her hair. She was completely naked now, and the sight threatened to overwhelm all other thoughts.

“Bad dream?” he prodded, concern overriding his libido.

“No,” she blew out a dramatic breath, “these fucking hot flashes.”

Chris cupped her cheek and kissed her. They hadn’t regularly shared a bed in decades, but her presence buoyed him in a way nothing else could. 

He nuzzled her nose, “You’re stunning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, miri_cleo for betaing this for me and loving these too as much as I do.


End file.
